


The Ghost In You

by Wreck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ghosts, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Paranormal Investigators, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: “Hey, Peter,” Cora called as Peter stepped out of his car. “Glad you could make it.”“You were rather insistant,” Peter said, pulling her into a hug. “And you must be––”“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles said, holding out his hand. “Paranormal investigator.”





	The Ghost In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/gifts).



> A month or so ago, I asked for prompts on tumblr, and I got the following from Stellewrites:  
> "If you're still looking for writing prompts, can I ask for steter and ghosts?" 
> 
> Honestly, I tried to write a ghost story like 30 times, but I decided combine it with Steter Week Day 2 (Magic Stiles) and this all came to me in a few hours. I hope you enjoy this silly little thing :)
> 
> As usual, un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“What’s the deal with that guy who works at the paranormal investigators downtown?” Peter asked, idly twirling his pen in his hand while not really doing the crossword puzzle on the table in front of him.

“What paranormal investigators?” Derek asked not looking up from his computer.

“Are you serious?” Peter snapped, dropping his pen and leaning across the table to glare at Derek. “Your literal job title is Supernatural Liaison! You are supposed to know about any supernatural activity in Beacon Hills so you can help the cops.”

“And?” Derek asked.

Peter made a frustrated noise. “Don’t you think a paranormal investigators is something that the cops would want to know about when, oh, I don’t know, solving a crime that has supernatural elements?”

Derek rolled his eyes, used to his uncle’s rants. “I suppose,” he conceded. “Why are you so curious anyway?”

“Your sister made an appointment with some guy named Stiles, and wants me to meet her at the old house today,’ Peter said, annoyed.

Derek stretched, closed his computer, and went across the kitchen to fill his to-go mug with coffee. “Do you think it’s a con?” he asked.

Peter leveled him with an icy stare. “Gee, Derek, what a great question. If only there was some resource I could go to if I wanted to know the validity of a supernatural entity.”

“Ha!”

“You know, you shouldn’t keep your focus so narrow,” Peter continued, “there are more than werewolves in Beacon Hills,”

“Sure,” Derek agreed, screwing the lid on his mug and grabbing his keys. “But the cops deal with weres the most, so…” he trailed off and shrugged. “Why don’t you get Erica to see if she can dig anything up. That is what _you_ pay her for, isn’t it?”

Peter dismissed Derek’s suggestion with a wave of his hand. “I’m meeting them in an hour. Erica’s good, but she’s not that good. Anyway, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Worse comes to worse, you’ll be able to report to the cops that they shouldn’t be used as a resource. You know, you should actually be thanking me for doing your work for you.”

“You’re funny,” Derek deadpanned. “Have fun dredging up with past with Cora. I’ll see you tonight.”

And with that, Derek headed out, leaving Peter alone in their kitchen. Peter smiled to himself, picked up his pen and tapped it against his teeth a few times, staring back down at the crossword. A moment later he let out a small hmmm, and filled in the answer for 5 down (schooner), and then pushed himself away from the table to get ready for this unusual meeting.

An hour later, Peter found himself driving down the long dirt road that led to his the remains sister’s old house. He felt the familiar pang of regret and sadness that he felt whenever he was around the old house, but this time curiosity outweighed everything else. When he finally made it to the end of the driveway, Cora was already there, leaning against the hood of her car, chatting with an attractive man in a red hoodie.

“Hey, Peter,” Cora called as Peter stepped out of his car. “Glad you could make it.” 

“You were rather insistant,” Peter said, pulling her into a hug. “And you must be––”

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles said, holding out his hand. “Paranormal investigator.”

“Stilinski?” Peter repeated, shaking his hand and giving Stiles a once over. “Are you by chance––”

“He’s my dad,” Stiles interrupted in a tone that suggested that he got that question a lot.

“Well, shit,” Peter said. “The sheriff’s kid. That makes it even worse that Derek doesn’t know about you.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked, brow furrowed.

“My brother,” Cora explained. “He’s the supernatural liaison to the police.”

“Is he now?” Stiles asked, mirth barely contained.

“Which is why he should know all about your operation,” Peter continued. “But the poor boy is so focused on werewolves, he seems to forget about everything else.”

Stiles laughed, then leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “Well, maybe we just won’t tell him we have a werewolf on the payroll.”

“I like him,” Peter stage whispered to Cora.

“Ugh, you would,” Cora mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Can we get to why I brought you out here?”

Peter waved his arm in a “go on” type gesture. Despite her instance on getting to the point, Cora shuffled uncomfortably.

“Your family has been haunting you,” Stiles suggested after a long pause.

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” Cora said, flushing slightly and looking apologetically at Peter. “But they’ve been leaving me messages and well…”

“And you called him,” Peter finished for her.

Stiles waved awkwardly.

“And you’re here to ‘investigate?’” Peter asked, wiggling finger-quotes at Stiles.

“Yeah, I’ll get a read on Cora and the house and see where that leads us,” Stiles said.

“Oh, really? It’s that simple,” Peter asked.

“Yep!” Stiles agreed. “Look, I get it, people think what I do is weird, even other supernaturals. But here’s the short, tragic backstory: My mom died. Turned out she had magic and it transferred to me, and suddenly–– _wow!_ ––I can talk to ghosts.”

“Oh, I. Uh, we didn’t mean…” Cora stammered

Stiles shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” He hit them with a wide, mischievous grin. “Shall we get started?”

“By all means,” Peter said.

Stiles grabbed a backpack that Peter hadn’t noticed, and wandered off around to the back of the old house. Peter and Cora shared a look. They could hear Stiles reciting something, and made small talk for a while. Before they lost patience, and really question what Stiles was doing, he came strolling back towards them, sliding a talisman between his fingers as he walked.

“So, here’s the deal,” Stiles said, placing the talisman into Cora’s hand. She examined it as Stiles continued, “your mom and sister are sorry for bugging you, but they just really wanted to get you here.”

Cora gasped. “Are they here?” she asked, voice catching.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “Are you fucking with us?”

Stiles held up his hands, “No, I swear. Talie and Laura are here, and they’ve been trying to contact you for years. They’re just waiting for you to rebuild this house so they can move on.”

“Rebuild the house?” Peter repeated.

“It’s like hardcore meddling from beyond the grave,” Stiles said. “But they think that you will all be happier once it’s done.”

“Well, that does sound like our sisters,” Peter said dryly.

“Seriously, that’s their unfinished business?” Cora asked.

“Yes?” Stiles said.

“Not like avenge their deaths?” Cora pressed.

“Look, all I know is that they want you to rebuild the house, rebuild the pack. They want you all to be happy and whole,” Stiles insisted.

“How do I know you’re not full of shit?” Peter asked.

Stiles looked like he was concentrating for a second then smirked. “Talia just says ‘The summer of ‘98’ and I don’t know what that means and I get the feeling I don’t want to know.”

Peter laughed. “No, you don’t,” he agreed, and then turned to Cora who had raised her eyebrows at him curiously. “And you don’t get to know either.” He turned back to Stiles. “Ok, I believe you.”

“Rebuild the house?” Cora asked Peter

“I think we could talk Derek into it,” Peter said.

“And that will stop all the things from happening?” she asked Stiles.

“It should,” he confirmed.

Cora launched herself at Stiles, enveloping him in a hug. “Thank you,” she said.

“It’s cool,” he said, hugging her back. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Let me take you out?” Peter asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Peter had been captivated by Stiles, but had not planned on doing anything about it. He glared over at Cora who was trying her best not to laugh.

Stiles didn’t answer right away. “Yeah, why not,” he finally said. “Laura does say that I’m your type, after all.”

And Cora roared with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: endlessmeg.tumblr.com


End file.
